Halo
by ShadowDianne
Summary: En mitad de la noche, con el viento en la puerta y una copa de vino vacía Regina mira a Emma desde el otro lado del Rabbit Hole, incapaz de apartar su mirada, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que observarla al tiempo que Emma parece no ver a nadie. Excepto a ella.


A/N Este fic está dedicado (porque en el fondo la escena existe gracias a ella aunque me lo vaya a negar hasta la extenuación) a kyravalon/pauavalon en twitter. La escena está basada en una imagen que le vino aquí a ella mientras escuchaba "Halo" de Beyoncé. Para evitar futuros problemas con la página sobre uso indebido de musica y demás líos en el fic mismo no hay mención a la canción en si mismo pero igualmente os recomiendo que la escuchéis porque si eso no es una cancion SQ ¡no se lo que es!

Halo

El zumbido de las mortecinas luces del Rabbit Hole ahogaban el sonido de los murmullos de los pequeños corros formados en torno a las mesas que aún no habían sido limpiadas o vaciadas ya. Las sombras, alargadas y pareciendo extenderse tras cada silla y recoveco del mal iluminado lugar parecían temblar mientras, minuto a minuto, el bar se acercaba a su inevitable cierre. El viento de madrugada se colaba por debajo de la desportillada puerta y no era raro el enano borracho que, levantando su mirada turbia de su aún más oscura cerveza, pidiera que la puerta fuera cerrada cada vez que el viento la hacía retemblar.

En medio de todo aquello, acodada en la gastada madera de la barra y sus ojos verdes perdidos en el humo de cigarrillos encendidos a escondidas y apagados con aún más celeridad en sucios vasos de vino, no otra que Emma Swan sujetaba un botellín de cerveza entre sus manos. Su rostro estaba lo suficientemente en sombras como para que la curva de una cansada sonrisa, visible apenas, pareciera desaparecer en las sombras que su propio pelo desplegaba en torno a su cuello y mejillas.

Vestida con su sempiterna camiseta sin mangas y sus aún más gastados pantalones la luz casi naranja del sitio parecía arrancar destellos de su pelo al tiempo que la cascada radio del bar, imbuida quizás con no poca magia, daba paso a una nueva canción. Una a la que nadie pareció otorgar más atención que unos pocos segundos de su tiempo pero que, inexplicablemente, Emma sí. Una canción que, apenas reconocible desde la esquina en la que Regina llevaba sentada toda la noche, pareció perderse entre las paredes del bar, dejando tras de sí una sonrisa ligeramente más amplia en el rostro adormilado de la rubia, rostro que Regina había sido incapaz de dejar de mirar.

La morena era vagamente consciente de que la copa de su propia bebida estaba vacía, de que sus manos, cálidas contras sus muslos, se sentían incomodas contra los pliegues de su ropa, de que sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Emma al tiempo que la rubia comenzaba a bailar, a moverse al son de una música que parecía volver desde tras las paredes, un eco aún más inaudible que el anterior. Pero no le importaba.

El pecho le dolía, se dio cuenta con una vaga sensación de asombro al tiempo que los largos dedos de Emma, enroscados en torno a la botella, elevaban el cristal, arrancando el suficiente brillo del mismo que el verde resultante no tenía nada que envidiar a esos ojos entrecerrados que parecía no ver frente a sí. Que parecían realmente no llamar a nadie incluso cuando Regina se sentía totalmente incapaz de apartar sus pupilas de Emma, de mirar a otro lado del bar lleno de niebla y murmullos.

De mirarla, de mirarla moverse y su cuerpo, su sombra retorcerse ante sus ojos al tiempo que el líquido de la botella giraba con ella, lentamente, demasiado, mientras el segundero seguía moviéndose, inexorable.

Quizás, se dijo Regina mientras se levantaba del pequeño lugar que había defendido toda la noche contra muchachos demasiado jóvenes como para beber y caras demasiado conocidas que todos se transformaban ya en extraños, quizás si continuaba mirándola durante un segundo más, un instante más, un minuto más, nada se desvanecería. O quizás sus rodillas temblaron, pero continuaron andando, firmes, más firmes de lo que ella se habría dado por capaz.

Las manos de Emma eran infinitamente suaves, calientes cerca de la muñeca y gélidas en las puntas de sus dedos debido a la bebida que Regina tomó sin asomo de la duda que parecía haberse quedado sentada en ese rincón oscuro desde el cual nada más excepto la copa de vino parecía mirarlas ya. Regina no se permitió sonreír, no quería, cuando Emma se giró hacia ella, su cuerpo aun ondulando al son de una música que, de repente, tomó sentido al tiempo que Regina deslizaba sus manos en las ahora vacías de la rubia. Sus dedos parecieron cobrar vida, enroscándose en torno a la calidez que parecía crecer bajo la piel de Emma con cada segundo pasado, con cada movimiento de sus piernas que Regina se descubrió pronto siguiendo, su propia sombra pareciendo reírse desde el reflejo de botellas medio llenas que adornaban la barra, desde el humo que parecía haber crecido en torno a ellas dos, sólo ellas dos.

Fuera el viento murmuró enfadado y el segundero brillo mientras se movía; ojo inquieto que continuó observando a la pareja mientras Regina, incapaz de hablar, se limitaba a mirar a los ojos de la rubia. En ese verde azulado que a veces se tornaba demasiado oscuro como para ser considerado azul, que a veces parecía demasiado claro como para ser otra cosa que el mismo mar que Regina sentía ahora en su cabeza, bailando, meciéndolas en cada giro, suave, lento, que Emma se permitía dar con sus dedos ligeramente entrecerradas, acariciando las palmas de Regina en pequeños círculos cuyo rastro dejaban tras de sí letras que Regina no estaba segura de ser siquiera capaz de reproducir.

Pero su nombre, se dijo mientras liberaba una mano suavemente de esas caricias, sus dedos acariciando un solo mechón de pelo rebelde que, pegajoso de sudor y con ese mismo olor a tabaco gris y alcohol indefinido flotando tras de sí, pareció deslizarse por entre sus dedos mientras exponía su cuello, el punto exacto en donde los músculos se tensaban, en donde parecían temblar, su nombre era algo que sí podía decir.

"Emma." Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos, su mano cayendo nuevamente a la de la rubia, una sola y ultima caricia respondiendo a ese nombre, a su voz mientras, envueltas en sombras y luces demasiado gastadas, ellas continuaron bailando.


End file.
